Thoughts
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: What could of happened after the story. Ponyboy's POV.


**Don't own characters. And this would be my actual English project. LOL.**

The Outsiders

Epliogue- Thoughts

After a few weeks since Dally and Johnny's death, everything turned back to normal even though the gang was two people short. I turned in my story and named it "The Outsiders" since

it was about all about what has happened in my life. Mr. Simmons raised my grade to a C+, so I passed English. Sodapop still worked at the DX gas station and met a new girl named

Cassy. She has long brunette hair, dark brown eyes, and a quiet, but kind personality. Right when she came by, Soda fell head over heels and asked her out. Even though, he still misses

Sandy. Just not as much. Darry and I stopped fighting since we promised Soda to stop pulling him in the middle. Two-Bit is still the same old Two-Bit, only serious sometimes though. Steve

was still Steve, doesn't actually surprise me really. He still works with Soda at the station. There actually wasn't much change around here. I would see Cherry around school once in a

while, but we didn't say anything. I saw her outside of school and she spotted me. We used this time to catch up with each other. "So how's the gang, Ponyboy," she asked me . I

shrugged and replied, "Same old gang, even though we're short two people." "Must be hard since Johnny and Dally died." "Not really. Everyone isn't completely over it, but it's been fine."

I turned to face her and said, "Besides, Dallas Winston always got what he wanted. So how are the Socs- I mean big times- I mean-" "Same here," Cherry laughed, then sighed. "Randy

told me he didn't show up to the rumble and heard you guys won. Congratulations." "Thanks," I responded. "Randy also talked to me about his conversation with you at the Tasty

Freeze." "Yeah, I thought about what he said, Cherry. 'Greasers will still be Greasers and Socs will still be Socs. Sometimes I think it's the ones in the middle that are really the lucky stiffs.'

I think he's right." I turned my head to face the sky. The sun was setting over the horizon, making the hills where we were look yellow-orange. Cherry looked at me in confusion and

questioned, "How's Randy right Ponyboy?" "The people in the middle- the ones who aren't a Greaser or a Soc- they have it better than us. I mean, look at us. We Greasers are doing

what we're doing: getting in trouble, having small fights with each other. You Socs are doing what you're doing: throwing "beer blasts", jumping Greasers when you got the chance. The

middle people have nothing to worry about. No fights, no police trouble, no jumpings, and no "beer blasts". They've got nothing to worry about." "Yeah," Cherry sighed, "Isn't the sunset

beautiful, Pony?" I looked at the sunset and agreed, "Yeah, sure is beautiful. It's getting pretty dark. I got to go before Darry yells at me." Cherry looked at me and answered, "Me too."

She smiled a little and asked me, "So, see you around Ponyboy?" I smiled back, then replied, "Sure, Cherry. See you around." As I walked down the sidewalk to my home, lights from the

sun beaming though the trees' leaves, I kept thinking what I said and what Randy said. The middle people..... their lives are probably easier than ours without the fights. I reached the

porch and went inside. Soda was inside watching TV. He turned around and greeted, "Hey, Ponyboy. Where have you been?" "Hanging with Cherry," I answered. "Sounded nice,"

Sodapop said, " How is she?" "Doing fine. Things been pretty normal for them too. Where's Darry?" "Late shift." I started going up-stairs. " I'll be in my room, Soda." "Okay, Pony,"

Sodapop responded, and turned his attention to the TV once again. I went into the room and sat on my bed. It must be easy to have no worries. Just living a life with no fights, no getting

jumped, not worrying about Greaser or Soc battles. I want my life to be like that. To live.....in the country with my brothers, friends, Dally and Johnny if they were alive, and Mom and Dad.

It would be nice not to worry about anything. ; besides, Dally could have seen there was still some good in the world. I lay on my bed, stared at the ceiling, and thought. If Johnny never

died, Dally wouldn't have been shot to his death. If the church on Jay Mountain never set on fire, Johnny would have never been sent to the hospital and died. If the Socs never showed

up and tried to drown me, Johnny wouldn't have killed Bob and we never would have ran away to Jay Mountain. If Darry never slapped me, I never would have ran away. If all of this n

ever happened, I would have never got to know the Socs better. That they were just people. People who had a hard time. I finally got my thoughts straight and came to a conclusion: the

ones in the middle are the lucky people and Socs are people like us. I smiled and drifted to sleep.


End file.
